1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for controlling vehicle break using brain waves, and more particularly, to apparatus and method for controlling vehicle break using brain waves, capable of operating the brake faster using a characteristic of the brain waves appearing before a driver steps on the brake pedal.
2. Background of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to provide users with more convenient interface, an attempt has been made on development of a user-friendly interface using voice, a facial expression, gesture and bio-signal [brain waves, electrooculogram, electromyogram, etc.].
In case of the brain waves being a representative bio-signal, they are used for learning or meditation by applying a bio-feedback mode to an alpha rhythm appearing in the eye-closed and stable state. A technology for moving a cursor on the monitor and controlling the electronic devices, using a specific brain wave, has been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,536 entitled “Method & apparatus for measuring & analyzing physiological signals for active or passive control of physical & virtual spaces & the contents therein” issued to D. DeVito, discloses the apparatus and method for controlling the electronic devices using variation in the bio-signal due to face's wrinkle, abrupt movement of one's gaze or induction of emotion. The above patent, however, has a disadvantage that a user's intention (e.g. to switch on) to control the electronic devices by doing the specific behavior and a measure (e.g. face's wrinkle) for realizing the user's intention are not naturally connected.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,040 (entitled “Encephalolexianalyzer”) issued to E. L. Altschuler and F. U. Dowla discloses a technology in which communication is established using a mu rhythm that is varied when movement is imagined or performed, like Morse code. U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,762 (entitled “EEG based activation system”) issued to L. Kirkup, etc. discloses a technology in which the switch is turned on/off using an alpha rhythm amplified when the eyes are closed. However, these prior arts have a problem that they cause a user's inconvenience since they requires the user to take specific intentional behavior (i.e., to close the eyes for the purpose of turning on the switch, etc.) in order to realize his or her intention.
Another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,826 (entitled “Communication method and system using brain waves for multidimensional control”) issued to J. R. Wolpaw and D. J. McFarland discloses a technology in which the handicapped moves the cursor on the monitor using the mu rhythm that is varied when the handicapped imagines movement. However, this patent has problems that it requires lost of time for a user's exercise and is not suitable for ordinary persons.
Meanwhile, still another prior arts for controlling the vehicle brake using the brain waves include Korean Patent Application Nos. 1993-21335 (entitled “Apparatus for automatically controlling the brake using the brain waves and method thereof”) and 1996-57464 (entitled “Brake control apparatus through sensing of the brain waves by the driver”). These patents, however, employ a method of recognizing the brain waves appearing in emergency to control the brake.
Behavior that may be taken by the driver in emergency (dangerous condition) may include acceleration (i.e., behavior taken to prevent rear-end collision by a vehicle coming from the rear), deceleration (i.e., behavior taken to prevent collision with a vehicle or a walker), and a change of direction through manipulation of the vehicle handle (i.e., when a vehicle suddenly cuts in from the side line). As in the prior arts, if the brake is operated in any case of emergency, there is a high possibility that a traffic accident may happen. Further, even in case where the brake is operated after a dangerous condition is recognized on a snowy or rainy road, driving conditions may be further deteriorated (i.e., sliding or rotation on the snowy or rainy road). Therefore, there is a problem that operating the brake only by recognition of the dangerous condition through the brain waves is accompanied by lots of danger.